


Frozen Feelings

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Being Walked In On, Dubcon Kissing, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Soul Penetration, Wet & Messy, dubcon cherryberry, noncon soul sex, stop time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: The moment the two make contact an abnormally occurs. Now there were two Sans in the same system…Was it a miscalculation? An error? A glitch?Whatever it was, causes a critical failure in the system and time stops.What will Red and Blue do when the whole world is frozen?And will they ever be able to tell their brothers their true feelings?





	1. Arrival  (slight noncon honeymustard soul sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work. - and wow...its been messy (>_>;;)
> 
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down. ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long.

Red was running. Out of breath, waddling with all the grace of a wounded gorilla as he ducked and weaved through the bramble of trees to escape. Behind him, throwing (and missing) magic ice balls at him was a Snowdrake, flapping its wings to try to gain speed and close the distance. 

Red knew he’d fucked up. He’d gone out without the protection of his Boss and to make matters worse, the chicken bastard had decided to leave his precious eggs in the middle of the road. The middle of his daily route! Fucking perfect to step on!! The bastard shouldn't be surprised Sans stepped on one or two eggs. Or four.  _ Hell, _ if he was being honest,  _ it was fun. _ Like the crunch of autumn leaves. But fuck, now he was paying the price. 

A gnarled branch of a tree clips the side of his jaw as he runs past it. He doesn't stop. Can't stop. He slides down a hill and snow seeps into his sneakers making a chill run up his spine. Still he can’t stop running. Not when the fucking cursing maniac chicken was hot on his trail. 

He was fucking exhausted. Too tired for this shit so early in the morning. Boss hadn’t let him sleep a wink until the house was spotless of dirt and grime… something about the first battle to victory was exterminating the germs that had invaded their home… or whatever. It was meaningless and now Boss was on a mission to scrub down every wall, nook and cranny… instead of stopping this crazy chicken. 

Red jumps over a fallen log, but fumbles falling face first into a snow poff. The thundering claws scooping up snow are close behind him, he pushes himself to get up when he remembers something important. 

_ Fuckit.  _

He can teleport. Why the hell is he dodging on foot? He’s not a baby bones anymore and Boss aint around to scold him! He gets to a foot and shrugs his jacket back on. He waves an awkward goodbye to the chicken with a sly smile before he disappears. 

But  _ fuck _ … where would he go? 

Can’t go home… Boss would know he teleported back. Boss said not to use dangerous magic like that… not after the last time Red had got magic poisoning. But that was ages ago… he had more control over it now right? 

So where was he going? 

Red stares out into the blackness of the void. He floats on his back, staring out at the lines of code and flickers of data. Something he can’t mess with… intangible but beautiful. He imagines that's what stars must look like. He closes his eyes for a bit. It's been awhile since he warped. It felt draining on his stamina. He just needed a breather. Then he’d focus his thoughts and figure out where he would take this shortcut back too. 

Little did he know, his destination had already been decided. 

\---

UnderSwap Snowdin. 

\---

The wind is blowing sharply over the distant mountain tops. It shakes the trees and makes it hard to see anything … and yet the two of them stand in the middle of the storm. Monster and human. 

Chara is there, wielding a knife like someone who had done it a thousand times before. A professional killer, ready to strike down another innocent victim. 

Blue takes a step backwards. “You … you wouldn't want to hurt me? Right human?” He tries to sound cheerful, despite the obvious fear in the pit of his throat. The human takes another step forward. Hair wisps around their face, blotting everything but the crooked smile from view. A deranged look of determination. 

“You can change… Its okay… if you’ve killed other…” Blue whimpers. He feels bad to discard other lives with such ease. “ -killed other monsters. BUT!” His voice turns sharp. “ THAT DOESN'T DEFINE WHO YOU ARE! You’re kind! And honest! And fun! And you like puzzles!... Papy said there's no hope for you but… I think I think a person can change if they really wanted too! ANYONE CAN CHANGE! Even … even the worse person!” 

The human takes another step forward, shambling around without a will of their own, a puppet. They raise the knife over their head, ready to tear away at the last hp keeping Blue intact…

“I BELIEVE IN YO-oooooof!” 

From the sky Red crashes down into this world, hitting the wind out of Blue. The moment the two make contact an abnormally occurs. 

Two Sans in the same system… 

a  **miscalculation** ? 

An  **error** ? 

A  **glitch** ? 

Critical  **failure.**

Red sits up, scrambles away from the other monster when he sees his own face. He stares in awe for a moment, thinking he’d hit a mirror until he sees the striking blue eyes and the flawless smooth bone.  _ Another skeleton. _ He backs away in fear. He’d thought he and his bro were the only skeletons in snowdin.  _ Who was this?! … and uh.. Where was he _ ? 

He didn't want to show up here. Not with Snowdrake on this same path.

Red stands up quickly looking around for the feathered fiend.. Instead he sees a hairy little monster wielding a toy knife- frozen among the snow. The other skeleton monster gets up too. Too shocked for words looks between the statue on his left and his double on the right. He grasps at his neck, pulls his handkerchief away to rub at the bone. He could have sworn… he was decapitated. His head separated from his neck… like deja vu.

A red bone taps at the side of his cheek. Blue looks up to see the other monster, holding an elongated bone like staff weapon in his direction. 

“Who the fuck are yo-” 

“LANGUAGe!”

Blue nearly shrieks. He brings both his mittens to his non existent ears. “You're not supposed to curse! LAlalal the magnificent Sans can’t hear you!” 

Red lowers his weapon. _ The magnificent Sans eh?  _ He takes a step outward and looks around at the clearing of trees and snow. It's been shoveled, trees trimmed and all neat in little rowed lines. The bridge to Waterfall is constructed of new wooden beams, stained in a red oak color not naturally found in the underground. It's cold… but the wind has completely stopped, grains of snow lay hung in the air like decorative streamers. The air stinks of dust… that homely smell and yet… uneasy. 

He looks at the furry monster in a purple striped sweater. A kid. Level… five. 

Then looks back down at the monster singing loudly with his eyes closed and ears covered. 

Sans. Level 1. Hp 2/8. 

It was  _ him.  _ Well, a version of him anyway. 

Red puts his weapon away and wanders away from the other. A level one monster wasn’t worth picking on, the other him most likely wouldn’t start anything if he was half as smart as he was loud. 

Red walks away from the scene, ignoring his copy and the statue and the weirdly hung decorative snowflakes. He wanders into town, cautious of this new world that resembled his own. There were more lights on the streets. Everything was neater… signs were repaired, roads paved… Red wanders from store to store, finding the village empty. Looks like some monsters had evacuated in a hurry. Footprints, semi shallow on one side, monsters had been running through the path leading to waterfall. Before that, there is only dust and stains of blood melting in the snow. 

Red navigates some puzzles easily, backtracking his way to the ruins where he finds the sealed door has been pushed wide open. Old dust lingers on the front steps of the ruins… As does burnt out cigarette buds. Red doesn't dare go inside, it was sacred in his world. The old lady had resigned herself to sealing off the ruins from monsters…. Surely in this world it was the same. Maybe? Hell, he didn't know. But it didn't feel right to enter, besides, he knows that there is nothing on the other side. The trail of dust is enough of a tell. 

He shambles back to the village of Snowdin, pushing aside a veil of snow that had stopped mid fall.  _ Spooky. _ Probably something to do with the resets and timeline… probably that human’s fault, he supposes. 

He walks to the end of the road and looks up at the home that was supposed to be his. The house is decorated haphazardly with blinking christmas lights and brightly colored paper. There's a matt on the front door that says welcome, so he lets himself in. 

The house is empty too. He should have expected that. Looks like everyone had evacuated. He helps himself to the fridge, finding some left overs of tacos and pastries that look too sweet to be anything but coma inducing. After loading up a plate with something decent to eat he turns to the living room and plops down on the large sofa. 

Boss would have had his head if he ate on the sofa… but here it doesn't seem to matter. The sofa is already plenty stained. Looks like someone super glued popsicle sticks to the side of the chair and glitter. He picks up the remote and flicks on the tv to a channel…

Slowly… almost painfully so, the televisions fills with color from the center to the edges out, displaying a blue clad robot man frozen in the middle of a news story. Red changes the channel. Again.. After a long minute of waiting it shows the middle of a program frozen in place. He sighs. This world kinda sucks. 

He’d have to refuel on magic… get a meal maybe some sleep… then he’d go home and try to get to Boss before the angry bird claws out his eyes. Or tries too,  _ heh _ . 

He scarfs down the meal, cringing as a piece of the taco shell lodges between his teeth. He summons his tongue to try to pry the chip loose, heading upstairs to catch some z’s. No need to brush his teeth… Wouldn't have a toothbrush anyway. 

He pushes open his door, tongue scraping at the back of his canine when he catches sight of the half naked beauty in front of him. His tongue immediately drops, salivates at the pale white bones displayed to him… 

Boss was standing half nude in the room, fresh out the shower, thin towel around his waist. He stands in front of his dresser, trying to choose something clean to wear. His pale, untouched ribcage shines with an orange slow pulse of his soul. His teeth are flat, dull like his eyes. Steam lingers, mid air from the shower he had just taken still hot off his bones. 

Red gulps. 

This obviously wasn’t his boss. This was… the alternates world… so this was the alternate boss. A different Papyrus.  _ It was a Papyrus right?  _ Red checks the name real quick, spotting the single digit of health and the level 1 status. He’s a fucking baby bones. Weak… pathetic. Jeez… Red can’t remember when Boss had been such a low level… Even as kids they had always been in tussles with other monsters. How can Boss go so long without a single digit? No wait. 

Things were backwards here. Sans pauses. The house was repaired… the streets are paved… the home is warm and the village is empty… Maybe this Papyrus wasn’t weak. Maybe here, level one was the cap. A reversal of worlds meant a reversal in rank. 

No. no. That was stupid… the other him was level 1 too… and that baby couldn't even tolerate cursing…

Red stands in the doorway, shaking his head too and fro as ideas pop in and out of his head. His eyes glaze over the tall specimen in his room- er-.. Not his room. This version of Boss was undoubtedly a weakling… and frozen in the middle of this time stream he was completely vulnerable and helpless. 

Red could do anything. 

He takes a hesitant step in the room. Then another. He looks at the bed, initially wanting to sleep but now it offered so much more fun than that. He takes a step close to the statue of Papyrus. Tall. 

Too tall. 

Boss is tall too… sometimes when they’d kiss Boss would lean down to peck his forehead. Sans can’t even reach his collar while on his tippy toes. He pulls out the drawers and uses it as a staircase to reach the other monster. 

This boss, stares at him… longingly. Far off with a weak look on his face.  _ What’s he staring at?  _

Red turns behind himself, spotting the portrait of these two skeleton brothers getting nice-cream with smiles on their face. 

_ Fucking sentimental…  _

Red pushes the picture down… “Don't look at him.” He says out loud. His own voice seems too loud for his place… but he keeps talking… needing to stop the incessant silence of this world.

“You only have eyes for me, right boss?” He clacks his teeth against the others. Bringing his tongue again to lap against his mouth. He feels a tremor run up his spine… Boss would never let him do this. And yet, he was kissing this other monster… dragging his hands over the back of his skull. 

It was exciting. 

“You’re really cute, pal.” Red nudges open the others mouth, with a thumb and a forefinger, wanting to push his tongue deep inside and taste the other. 

He smells like soap and bone… Red kisses the other again but it doesn't feel right. His tongue scrapes against the other's teeth… “Summon a tongue for me… will ya?” He begs. He knows it's kind of pointless… especially with time frozen like this. He sighs… defeated and sits back on the dresser to stare at the alternate boss’s face. He looks like he’s crying. So weak and pathetic. 

Red would never get to see this expression on boss. It looks so good. He feels the coiling heat around his groin, signalling his magic was forming into something solid. That look was driving him crazy. He leans forward. Kissing the monster again, working at his own erection with feverous need. The other was so damn close… smelled good. 

“Boss…” Red whines. He looks down at his hand, slowly pumping himself. Its dry and hurts. It’s not enough… 

Slowly he pulls his pants back up, hating the feel of cloth against his member. He jumps down from the dresser and pulls the Papyrus to the bed. It takes him a moment to arrange the other’s stinted joints to sit but he eventually manages… Thinking the act was similar to playing with a doll. A very sexy doll with his brothers face. 

“Much better? Right?” 

Red sits in the others lap… shaking in his bones at the thrill of the other waking up any moment. Something so wrong to do … felt so right. He kisses again at the others jawline, rubbing himself in time with his own pants. 

He looks at the flickering light in the others ribcage… a pulse of an orange colored soul. It really wasn’t Boss…. Not with that distinct magic signature. But something else intrigues Red… the pulse of light. This monsters magic still worked… 

He smiles impishly to himself. 

“We’re going to have lots of fun right, Boss? Babe? Stupid… ? Hah... “ He laughs to himself, chuckling darkly as he reaches a finger to stroke at the soul. His brother would never let his soul materialize like this. This copy must have really let his guard down… maybe it was because he was crying… Red didn’t care. 

He strokes at the soul, feeling the heat of it slowly stir to life. 

“There… baby doll.” He pulls one of the arms to his shoulder and buries his head in the others chest, looking down through his ribs to see the soft hue of the soul. “Not bad… starting to get wet... “ He mumbles. He rocks his hips a few times, experimentally on the others lap. 

“Mmm… Could use something to fuck… can you make something, pal?” He hastens his grip on the soul. Juices squeeze between his fingers, dripping like maple syrup… A tongue starts to materialize a the base of the others jaw. Red leans up to look at it… the shell of ecto magic teasingly spreads across the length of his jowl… then fills with color…. Still intangible.… but Red nibbles at his throat. Lapping at the sweet tasting bone.

“God, it's slow to get you ready... “ He looks down at the soul in his grip.It's practically dripping now… wet. 

Wet. 

He looks at his erection and at the wet little soul, an idea forming in his heated mind. Fuck, that might actually feel good… but Fuck no. What was he thinking? Soul penetration could seriously hurt another monster!

…. Then again, it would feel so damn good wouldn't it? 

Maybe if he just did  _ this…  _ a little. He shallowly slides into the warmth of the others soul, plunging his dick into the quivering mass of gelatin. 

“Fuuuuckkk… yes.” 

“Hnng….” 

The lithe of a moan surprises him… it didn't come from himself… Red snaps his eyes wide open… looking up at the Papyrus in front of him. He spots the single orange eyelight of the other skeleton, looking down at him.

“Hey… sexy.” Red thrusts again into the trembling soul. “Did I wake ya?” He lets a knowing smirk fall on his face. Finally things would get interesting…. “Can you summon me something to fuck, babe?” 

Silence. 

Red leans up looking at the other again… the eye light doesn't follow. 

Instead he hears a slight cough from the opposite end of the room. Red snaps his attention there, feeling his soul lurch into his throat when he sees the other him standing in the room, wide eyed, gawking. A blue haze swarms his cheeks … and glows beneath his clothes. 

“W...what are you doing to Papy!?” 


	2. Caught and Punished (CherryBerry: noncon/dubcon?)

Red pulls out of the soul, sliding from the others arm posed around him and turns towards the door. Blue gasps, bringing his gloved hands over his eyes to avert himself from seeing the others full nakedness. But, impishly, peaks through the gap in his fingers. 

Red should feel shame flooding through him… embarrassment at having been caught pleasuring himself while the copy of his Boss was vulnerable like this…. instead he eyes the copy of himself hungrily. Fuck… he needed to get off… and ‘Papy’ ain't cutting it. 

Suddenly, he feels his soul shift. Blue’s weak magic envelopes him and slides him two feet across the room before the magic wanes and dies. Red allows himself to be dragged and stumbles onto his feet as he’s let go. 

“Don't… touch him!” Blue almost squeals. He quickly pulls his scarf up over his head to shield his eyes. “And- And - put some pants on!” 

“Why?” Red stalks forward for a new prey. He bunches up the scarf between two fingers and pulls it down to get a good look at his copies face. It's very familiar, save for the large blue pupils and the unmarred bones. He’d dare say the other was younger than him… at least shorter by half a foot. 

“B-Because Papy is my brother and you shouldn’t…” 

“Papy? Heh… That’s real cute… “

“You… you shouldn’t touch my stuff!” Blue shoves the other to the floor, a small gasp of air escapes the Red. Blue kicks him over and presses his weight on top of him to take advantage of his daze. “Apologize!” He screams. 

Red lies still on the floor, nose buried in carpet lint, eyes wide in bewilderment. _How did this short stuff topple him over so easily?_ _And now what was he yelling about, saying sorry?_ Red just barely pushes his hands forward to sit up when Blue yanks his arm from him. 

“Apologize now!” Blue yells. He pins one of Reds arms behind his back, twisting it just so slightly to make Red grunt in pain. “I’m a member of the royal guard! And I won’t let anyone bully Papy! So apologize!” His grip tightens, a jolt of pain runs up Reds arm and through his spine. He throws back his head and gives in. 

“Okay! Okay! Im sorry, twerp! Letgo!” 

“NO! That’s not a real apology! You have to beg for forgiveness!” 

“I’m begging kid! Uncle! That hurts!” 

Blue doesn't let up, years of training with Alphys had taught him how to detain uncooperative monsters. Normally, he wouldn’t be enough to pin a larger monster, but Red and Blue were practically the same size. Blue relishes in this opportunity. This is the first time a monster hasn’t broken free of his grasp. He bends the cuff of Reds arm forward, eliciting a strangled yelp from the other. 

“That’s not a real apology! You have to beg for me to forgive you!” Blue shouts. 

“I’m Sorry!” Red is practically in tears. He tries to summon his magic to fight back but can’t focus with the sheer amount of pain flooding his senses. “I’m sorry!” PLease - for- forgive ME!” 

Blue smirks a little. Justice prevailed.

He slackens his grip on the other monster. “Good!” I’m sure you learned your lesson now right?” 

“Yes. yes... “ Reds tears are absorbed into the carpet. He feels something poking his spine and he can’t put words to the burst of pain wracking his body. He just wanted to have some fun with Boss’s copy. How did it even end up like this? How did it even…

“Good!” Blue’s chipper voice fills the room. “ Now you have to beg!” 

Red looks over his shoulder, at the copy of him looming above. “I’m sorry! I already said I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Just stop!” 

“No. no. no.” Blue puts a finger to his lips. “You were doing bad things with Papy. But Papy is mine… so now you have to beg.” 

“Wha-” 

“Beg me.” 

Red pales at what he’s hearing. He’s sure now the protrusion at the base of his spine is more than just pain from twisting his arm. Its his copies arousal digging into him. 

“What was it you said to my Papy?’ Blue hums. “Can you summon me something to fuck, babe?” Clearly he is enjoying this game. There’s no one to pretend for anymore. Nothing to protect anymore. The whole world has stopped and so has his the facade he’s worn through the years. 

Red shudders a breathe, his rib cage rises and falls with the dawning of the trouble he’s in. The others attitude has completely changed. He thought this version of him was soft, but he was anything but. He was battle ready and had a temper to boot. 

“Now.” 

Impatient too. Red grits his teeth. He stares down the bridge of his nose and shamefully complies, summoning his magic to his groin for Blue to admire. He runs a gloved hand over the others sacrum, rubbing lower and lower until Red makes a panicked squeak. 

“Wowie… you’re really wet.” Blue plays with the sticky magic on his glove, stretching it between his index finger and thumb. He holds it in front of Red so he can see too. “Did touching Papy turn you on this much?” He brings it closer to Reds shirking head, pressing it up to his lips and painting red in the color of his magic. Red is too shocked for anything but rubbing his face into the carpet. 

“You don’t like that? I thought since you already have a dirty mouth that it wouldn't bother you.” He pushes his way into Reds tight body, relishing in the small sounds Red gaped. 

“Is this your first time? Mine too! I was going to have Papy be my first but-” He juts his hips up hard to meet bone. “-you took that from me!”

Red claws at the carpet with his free hand, a small whine in his breath. “I-I didn’t think you we’re, ahng!” He clenches his jaw, decidingly to shut up and thrust his hips back to meet with Blue. The friction was numbing his mind and he just didn't care. He moans out loud, shamelessly giving into the pleasure stirred inside of him. 

“Thought I was what? Innocent?” Blue’s thrusts were controlled. Steady. As if teasing every fiber in Reds being to rut backwards into the heat he craved. Unlike Red, who was drooling into the mat of the carpet, Blue was retaining complete control of himself. “I’m not a baby bones! I know how to have  _ seee-...cks _ .” 

“Sex?”

“Dont say that!” Blue enunciates his point with a curt slap of their hips. “I know that!” 

Red’s eyes roll back in his skull, his hips pulled higher. He claws at the carpet, panting for more and more. 

But Blues thrusts slow. 

Red curses, his voice carrying across the room. He wriggles his ass back, trying to be filled again and driven to completion but Blue won't have any of that. Instead he stands up and walks around to face Red. He bends forward real low to get a look at Red. Crouching, with a painful erection swollen between his legs. 

“Why.. why the fuck did you stop?” Red pants. He tries to claw his way up to his knees but falls flat on his face, his knees rubber. He answers his own question when he rises, coming face to face with Blue’s erection pressed close to his face. He clenches his jaw, jerking away immediately when Blue reaches out to grab his collar. 

“Papy said that monster that say bad words need to wash out their mouth!” A smile presses to his lips, his lidded eyes draw upon Red and seats himself closer to the other. His gloved hand pushes on the back of Reds head, making him choke upon the thick rod Blue sported. It hits the back of his throat, a strangled choke coughs up through his nose. Red pushes his tongue back to fight against it but it only excites Blue. Inwardly he curses at himself. He shouldn't have tried to take advantage of the situation. He should have reserved his magic and gone straight home. He coughs up around the pulsing organ in his mouth, he didn’t have to serve this two faced bastard. He clenches his jaw, attempting to bite down when a finger enters his jaw, prying it open and hurting Red. 

“Ah - ah. -ah.” Blue tuts his teeth together. “That’s not very nice, now is it?” He withdraws his hips only slightly, retracting to slam fully into the back of Reds mouth. He does it again. The sounds of his flesh slickened with Reds saliva drawing him closer to the edge. 

“Ahnng… Papy… Papy…”He leans over Red and skull fucks him until his completion, a blue liquid floods out of Reds skull. It drips through his eyes, and nasal cavity coating all of him in the cheary blue color. Hips rock ever so gently as he rides out his orgasm. Bleary eyes settling on his brother, sat on top the bed. 

Why settle for an intruder when he could have Papy now?

He pulls out of Reds mouth. Prompting the skeleton to cough up, collapsing to his ribs and spits up onto the carpet. Blue starry eyes begin tracing the others form as he rounds the bed and hugs onto the frozen Papyrus tightly. Kissing his teeth and repeating his name over and over again, Berry becomes lost in the aftermath of pleasure. 

Red ignores the wet slick sounds of the other sucking bone and moaning a name on his lips that should have been Boss. He rubs his hips forward on the carpet, looking to get off anyway he can and left unsatisfied he lies there; still as the world remains frozen. 


	3. Time to confess~

Red isn’t sure how long he’d been deprived of sleep because he’d been stuck listening to the same broken audio track repeat “Papy, I love you.” again and again. It was sickening! In this backwards ass world there was a version of Papyrus that earned the love of his brother. A warped sick love, but  _ hell  _ love was love. And it made Red insanely _ jealous _ . 

He knew back home the most he would get from Boss is a pat on the head and a ‘good job’. How long had his own obsession with his brother been festering? When he got back home he wanted to leap into Boss’s arms and hold those cheekbones and clack their teeth together… confess to him he… sorta… maybe… liked him. 

He limps to his feet and searches the room for pants. His eyes set on, instead, the pair from this universe on the bed. Lovesick and depraved. The continuous need for attention and the adoration of his brother made Blue repeat the same words again and again. A mantra of devotion. 

“Shut up, will ya? Aren’t you satisfied yet?!” In his anger he stomps his foot on the ground, a jolt of pain flies through his spine. Blue turns to look at him, eyes slanted angrily only just noticing Red’s presence. Still absorbed in his little bubble the veil has been taken off. His lewd self, shamefully riding down on his brothers bare iliac crest. When those hollow eyes fixate on him Red backs up, afraid of the younger skeleton. 

“Why are you still here? Go away.” Blue’s normally chirpy voice is laden with irritation. 

“Can’t go home. I’m stuck here. You're stuck here. In case you didn't notice the whole underground is frozen right now!” The same attitude slowly boils forward, gaining more confidence with the newfound attention on himself and clothing shielding his bones. “Sides- you can’t fuck the skeleton! I’ve tried!” 

“LANGUAGE!” Blue cringes, grabbing the sides of his head in both hands and practically falls off the Papyrus’s lap. He catches his balance by waving his arms out and pulling himself forward at the last minute by grabbing his brothers slender shoulders. 

“Fuck, language!” Red stuffs his hands in his jacket pocket. “You can pretend to be an innocent lvl 1 low loving potato but I know you're a  _ freak  _ aren’t ya!? There’s still _ jizz _ leaking out my pant leg, so shut the fuck up with your innocent routine! Who are you playing? There's no one around but us!” 

At this point Blue is practically in tears. The frailty of this monster is something Red never expected. He thought maybe the other would see the point in his words, instead the blueberry is crying. Quickly shoveling tears away with the flat of his palms rolling over his cheekbones. 

“I’m not- hic- playing! You’re a meeeeanie! I -hic- I just wanted to tell- tell Papy I love him! But but but then the human came and we played in the puzzles but they didnt play and then we-we went to the woods and the human tried to kill me and I would never get to tell Papy but then I did. And I  _ -hic-  _ wasnt dead so I wanted to -wanted tooo teeeell Papy  _ I-hic-  _ I love-him!!!! But then you came here and took my brother and I had to stop you but It felt too good to stop and I- I -WANT IT TO GO BACK TO NORMAL!!!! AAAaaaaaghhh!!”

“Okay, OKAY! Calm down!” Red tries again but Blue is still in tears and doesn’t look like he’s going to stop. Red rolls his eyes and promptly exits the room. Maybe he could get some sleep in the other bedroom. He collapses on the race car shaped bed as soon as it’s in sight, not minding the smell or stick on his bones because the bed smelled the same anyhow. 

Moments later he drifts off to sleep, only to be awoken again by Blue poking his forehead. 

“Psssst. Are you awake? Psssssssssst.” The tap of his fingertip knits Reds eyebrows together involuntarily. Red peaks open an eye. Still daylight outside. Then again… the world was still frozen. There was no way to tell if he’d slept hours or a few minutes, though it certainly felt like the latter. “Can I sleep here with you?” Blue whispers, clutching a stuffed animal in his hand. 

Red groans. “No. Why don’t you go sleep with ‘~Papy?’”

“I’m… Scared. I think he’s watching me… and I… I don’t know what I would do if he unfroze with us in bed. And! And this is my bed! So Mr. you have to move!... please. Pretty please?” 

After a long nasally groan, Red shuffles over, relinquishing some blanket and lets his twin into the bed. Blue climbs into bed, stepping on toes as he snuggles under the covers. He faces Red, watching him as the other tried to drift asleep again. 

“Can I kiss you?”

An eyelight looks out at Blue, slowly getting used to the bright noon light from the windows. Red rolled his eyes. “Thats stupid to ask, after we fu-” he looks down at the innocent berry, remembering these curse words would start the other to sharply yell about language. Red sighed. “... After we roughhoused?” Red feels more stupid to say that than just answering the question. 

Blue nods. It's awfully cute and strange, compared to how he just decided to fuck Red’s mouth earlier without the same consent, but Red couldn’t care less. He just wanted some sleep. 

“Fine.” 

Bravely, Blue sits up onto his elbows and clacks his teeth against Reds. Lieing back down to stare at the ceiling. Disappointed. 

The kiss is too chaste for their liking and yet its enough for both of them to confirm something they already knew. It was nothing like the thrill of kissing their Papyrus. From the moment he saw Stretch straight out from the shower he’d known that he’d always secretly loved his brother. For Blue it was the same too, he became possessive of him, lonely without him. 

Even though they fucked, neither had feelings for the other skeleton. It was rough and unpleasant at times… but not at all unwanted. They both were sick, wanting to fuck their bros. 

“I’ll fix it tomorrow.” Red yawns, easing both their thoughts and yet pushing aside his problems like always. He throws an arm around Blue and finally nods back to sleep. Blue smiles, snuggling into the warmth of the others body. 

…

…

…

There's a serene moment when he can hear the other skeletons soft breath beside his ear and they both relax into the mattress and settle down into a cadence of soft breathing that would soon lead to sleep. It felt like everything would be okay… 

But then Berry’s eyes snap open, too hyper to sleep. “THERE’S NO TOMORROW!” Blue realises. “FIX IT NOW! FIX PAPY NOW!!!!!” 

Silently Red pulls a pillow over his face. 

\----

10 minutes later, Red haphazardly gets out of bed. Stubbing his toes on random legos and action figures on the floor. He’s shuffled out and to the kitchen by Blue, who force feeds him porridge until Red feels sick, but awake. 

“Kay... “ He yawns. He checks his magic real quick, thinking he has enough for a port back home. “I dunno if this will fix your world or not… but I’m gonna get out of here. Probably kill the human or something if it doesn't reset.” Blue’s face turns at the thought of that. He says bye, the two share an awkward bye while waving at each other from two feet away and Red opens a shortcut back home. Disappearing into the void. 

Blue stands in the kitchen for a long time, wondering how and where Red had gone. He didn’t ask how Red was going to fix it, or how Red had got there to begin with but now watching the other vanish filled him with unease. His first thought was that the other monster dusted. He looks at the floor to stop himself from panicking, relieved by the lack of soot on the tiles. 

Secondly, and quite loudly, a curt yell fills the house. Sans jerks to the pads of his feet. Papy was back! It worked? It worked. He had to tell him how he felt. He had to!

He was climbing up the stairs when he feels a sudden dip in his health. 

His words catch in his throat. 

He slides forward, catching himself on the banister when his head lobs forward. Cut. The humans knife didn’t miss him. It had sliced through his neck entirely. With time unfrozen the damage finally adjusts the calculation of his hitbox. It calculates his rest, food he’s eaten, health he’s recovered…

Sans isn’t sure how much time he has. He pulls himself up the banister. Running now to his brothers room. He had to say it. Before everything reset! He pushes open the unlocked door. “PAPY-I LOV!!!” 

And he stops there, frozen of his own will. 

Papyrus is laid bare on the bed, soul dripping and heat rolling off his bones. His tongue hangs out, panting at all the sudden stimulation crashing down onto his unperturbed bones. He holds his shoulders crunching into himself as wakes of pleasure roll through his hips. 

And he spots Blue in the doorway.

And Blue stares, nosebleed dripping down his face. 

Health finally stable at 2 when he watches his brother orgasm and try to shield himself and his face. A mess of ectoplasm and spittle. Blue feels like he’s died and gone to heaven. Slowly he mumbles out half chewed up words. He gasps in awe at the beauty of his sweaty and spent brother panting hard to recover from two days of stimulation. “I love you..” Berry whispers and he steps into the room, despite Papy’s protests not to be seen like this. The embarrassment and confusion all blends into one. Blue closes the door with a gleeful smirk on his face. “I love you so much.”

\---

Red drops off in the cold snow, face planting into a snow decahedron and immediately losing a sneaker in the compact ice. After a jumping back to his own universe his magic is at 0 and he lies in the snow feeling completely defeated. Maybe, he thinks to himself, he could just melt here like the snow seeping into his jacket. Eventually he finds the will to get up to look at the two cross chicken feet in front of him. 

Snowdrake. 

Shit, he’d forgotten all about that feathered bastard. Sans jumps backwards into another drift of snow, getting to his hands and knees to apologize and waits for the final moment when he stops existing. He can’t fight back, he can’t escape. He closes his eyes, knowing the end was coming soon and that he’d wake to another reset. It would be okay, fine, he tells himself. 

Only the attack never comes. 

Sans lifts an eye, wondering if his plea worked. To his surprise, he stares at the same scene that had unfolded in Underswap. Frozen Snowflakes hanging in the air. Leaves caught off guard fluttering in the wind. Bits of snow, hovering from wear it had been kicked up. Huffs of hot air visible in the chill of Underfell’s Snowdin.

Sans looks straight back at the big bird, getting to his feet and pokes it in both eyes. That ought to hurt the bastard. Then he tries to access his situation. Stuck in his own universe, with time frozen. He could look for the human to kill, but there was no way he could even summon a bone attack right now. Not after that shortcut. No, his best option was to go home and recover. 

… go home. 

A thought strikes though his head. Here, there would be no pesky monsters to stop him. Here he was in his rights to do whatever he wanted. After so many resets who cared if he had a little fun right? Hell he didn’t care if the seat of his pants were still wet, now frozen to his bones. He deserved a little treat right? For enduring reset after reset hell… 

Sans trudges back through the snow. It was surprisingly easy now with the world frozen. The snow doesn’t crunch under his feet. It remains unaltered and Sans slides back to the main road off of the ice. He walks for a bit. 

Finally spotting his prey at his usual post.

Papyrus was sitting at the guard station, filling out this mornings crossword. Carefully Sans edges around the desk and sits himself in his Boss’s lap. He wanted to do so much more, but with the world like this he knows he has all the time he needs to do whatever he wants. For now he places a chaste kiss on his cheek and breathes in the musk of Boss’s sweat and cologne. He closes his eyes for a minute, inhaling the scent as time begins to tick forward. Too tired to do anything else he falls fast asleep. 

...

Fell blinks down, surprised by the weight of his brother on his lap. He was unsure when Sans had snuck his way up. Engrossed in his crossword puzzle, he shrugs it off and lies a hand on Sans to wake him. But he hesitates. He’d kept Sans awake all night when they were cleaning the house and Sans helped without complaint. He could allow the other to sleep on the job once or twice. Besides, he wonders, when was the last time Sans had been so close to him? For all the words left unsaid between them, he was sure Sans never wanted to be near him. Fell pets the skeletons head and whispers the words he’d never dare to say when Sans was awake. 

“I love you.” 


End file.
